


2018.7.25

by dawningli



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawningli/pseuds/dawningli
Summary: “我得直播了。”柳济鸿说。“哥要赶我出去吗？”方星现问。





	2018.7.25

 

“我得直播了。”柳济鸿说。

“哥要赶我出去吗？”方星现问。

 

他们正倒在床上。方星现把柳济鸿的t恤往上掀到锁骨，嘴唇贴着他胸口正中间的一点。柳济鸿一吸气，方星现就浮上来一点，再随着呼气而沉下去，像只章鱼的触手，牢牢贴着他的皮肤不放。

“敢留痕迹你就死了知道吗？”柳济鸿恶狠狠地说，但手指的力度正好相反，轻轻揉着方星现的头发。

方星现眨了眨眼，哼了一声，嘴唇离开了柳济鸿。柳济鸿刚想拍拍他脑袋夸奖他识相，方星现的脑袋就往下探去。胸部下方的肋骨那里传来一阵针刺一样的疼痛——臭小子用上了牙齿，又吸又咬。

柳济鸿把方星现揪上来，用力啃他的嘴唇。方星现吃痛地发出哼唧声。柳济鸿松开他，低头看了一眼，他的左侧腹有一个，呃，以嘴的能力能制造出来的，算得上是巨大的淤青。

“你属狗吗你小子？？”

方星现嘻嘻笑了。

“太想哥了嘛。”他说。

然后他的舌头黏腻地缠了上来，还带着炸鸡的酱汁味，又甜又香。柳济鸿舔了又舔，吮咬他柔软的下唇。年轻人难耐地哼哼着，胯蹭着他的侧腰。

柳济鸿翻身上去，把他推倒，摘掉他碍事的眼镜，一边吻他，一边揪开他白色运动裤的松紧带，伸手进去，隔着内裤握住了方星现已经硬起来的东西。方星现抖了抖，挺起胯，急切地顶着柳济鸿的手掌心，但柳济鸿不慌不忙，依旧隔着棉布抚摸着他。

“谁让你咬我。”他志得意满地微笑着。“不许动。”

他不紧不慢地撸着。方星现咬着牙吸着气，发出蛇一样的嘶嘶声，腰随着他的动作微微摆动。

“求我啊？”柳济鸿说。他的大拇指在龟头周围转了一圈，稍稍用力摩擦着。方星现把头埋在他颈窝里，低声呻吟起来，柳济鸿觉得这是他能发出的最好听的声音了。

他刚想揪下方星现的内裤，好好继续欣赏他的呻吟，却突然听见自己的手机响了起来。

“妈的。”柳济鸿骂了一句，伸手去接电话。是PR，告诉他差不多该开始直播了，还交待了一些其他的事情。柳济鸿心不在焉地回答着，方星现躺在那儿，抬起手摸着柳济鸿的腰，手被拍开以后，就双手交叉垫在脑袋后面，一脸耐心地等着。

柳济鸿终于挂掉了电话。但当他挂掉电话的一瞬间，方星现猛地向上一扑，他和方星现的位置就突然调转了。

“臭小子干嘛呢？？我马上直播了别给我添乱！”柳济鸿大喊道。

方星现认真地点点头。他发烫的手指勾住柳济鸿的运动裤边。

“我马上帮哥解决问题。”他说，然后把柳济鸿的运动裤和内裤一起往下一拉。柳济鸿还来不及阻止，他的嘴唇就贴上了柳济鸿半硬的阴茎，从根部一路往上，舔出一条湿迹。

柳济鸿眼睁睁地看着他被自己折腾得红肿的嘴唇撮成一个ㅓ形，湿润地包裹住了他的顶端。这下完了，他全硬了。

柳济鸿用力捂住嘴巴。方星现的舌头在他的马眼四周一圈圈打转，让他眼冒金星手指发软，而手机还在振动，pr那边再次发来信息，询问他为什么还没有直播，是不是遇到了什么特殊情况。

是的，有特殊情况，守望先锋联赛第一赛季的mvp在吸我的屌。柳济鸿无力地想。

方星现其实没什么经验。他喉咙浅，只能吞进上头一点，拿手十分努力地照顾着下方的部分。柳济鸿揪着他的头发告诉他自己差不多了，快松开，但他没有动，只是抬眼看着柳济鸿，小眼睛眨巴眨巴，一副邀功求赏的眼神，舌头却恶意地戳弄着柳济鸿的包皮系带。

柳济鸿呻吟起来。罪恶感和快感同时达到高峰，他抬起胳膊，捂住了眼睛。

方星现趴回到柳济鸿胸口。他皱着脸，吧唧着嘴，吐出舌头，手指尖在舌苔上划过，拉出一道粘稠的丝。

“呸，难吃。”他说。

柳济鸿亲他。妈的，是很难吃。

他的手机又响了。

“对不起，星现，我真的得直播了。”他贴着方星现的嘴嘟囔。

“要赶我走吗？”方星现可怜巴巴地说。

柳济鸿摇摇头。他翻了个身，打开直播。方星现挪开去，躺在镜头拍不到的床的另一头，眨着眼睛，看着他。

柳济鸿忍不住伸过去一只手摸他。方星现乖乖地拿双手握住，亲了几下，又松开来，让柳济鸿抽回手，拨弄自己的卷毛，告诉观众自己绝对不会剪头发，绝对不会的。

柳济鸿直播结束的时候，他已经睡着了，嘴巴微张，比平时看起来更年轻一点。

柳济鸿隔着被子把他往怀里一塞。 不一会儿，他也睡着了。

 

 

 

end


End file.
